


Putty in Her Hands

by KanraTheTeddyB3ar



Series: Lokaal Unahzaal [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Character of Color, F/M, Female Character of Color, Porn with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraTheTeddyB3ar/pseuds/KanraTheTeddyB3ar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the people of Skyrim, Ulfric is their High King and leader of the Stormcloak Army. But, to the lovely Cleopatra, he was nothing more than putty in her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putty in Her Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do some humor at the end. Please don't kill me.

Ulfric Stormcloak, the Bear of Windhelm, leader of the Stormcloak Army, now High King of Skyrim.

At least, that's what he was to the people of Skyrim. On the night after his crowning, and for as long as he would have her, he was nothing more than putty in the lovely Cleopatra's hands.

It was odd, to say the least. In the beginning, she had been nothing more than an odd Redguard woman, wanting blood for the wrongs against her family committed by the Empire. She proved her worth time and time again, making her way quickly through the ranks, all the while with a glad bloodlust in her eyes. Those stormy blue eyes....

The fervor with which she fought during the battle for Solitude, using a combination of magic, her axe, and her Thu'um, was stuff out of legends. The moments when he thought he was down and out, she was there fighting the Imperials off with Galmar, expletives leaving her lips, her axe coming down with fury, covering her face, arms, and armor with blood.

It was in those moments that Ulfric knew he would never find a woman quite like Cleopatra Stormblade (as she had taken to calling herself after taking the rank). And now, here he lay on his bed, coming undone before the Redguard, the light from the torches illuminating the gold warpaint above her brow and on her cheek. That is, it did when her now loose hair wasn't falling in front of her face.

With one scarred forearm, she held down his bare hips, her lips and tongue focused on the head of his manhood while her other hand focused the the shaft and balls. Whenever he would buck his hips in an attempt to get closer, she would pull away completely, a coy smile on her lips, an eyebrow arched. When he got close to completion, she would pull away, massaging his hips until his body was calm. And he adored her for it.

"Getting frustrated, my King?" She asked, and he groaned. Never had he thought the words "My King" would sound so... erotic. But he should have guessed as much when it came to fair Cleopatra.

"I could never get frustrated with you, my Stormblade." He responded, which was met with a moan of her own. He sat up to capture her lips with his own, his tongue snaking inside to once again explore the wet cavern that continuiously denied him climax. With as much strength he could summon, he hauled her onto the bed, laying her down as though she were some fragile thing that would break, not the battle-hardened woman he had fought with.

He easily kissed his way down, stopping to pay attention to her dark, pert nipples, gently nipping one while rolling the other. Her moans filled the air the lower he went, but he didn't dare near her core. Not yet. He trailed his lips up one leg and down another, kissing the scars that criss-crossed over her body and onto her ample hips.

"Ulfric...." She moaned hotly, her back slightly arched. He smirked as he spread her legs widely to be greeted with her core, flushed with arousal, and glistening in the light. Her little pearl stood on end, begging for attention.

He allowed his tongue to trail around her core, reveling in her moans as her ebony fingers dug into his hair. He lapped eagerly at her entrance, his thumb and pointer-finger rolling her pearl around as her moans increased in volume. The moment he was sure she was close, he pulled away, earning a groan. He did this to her several times before he crawled up to take her lips once more.

He wasn't expecting her to flip him onto his back, but she did, without once breaking the kiss. Then, she hesitated, breaking the kiss to look into his eyes, gauging his reaction. He simply smiled, hoping she got the point.

She did, because she proceeded to sink down onto him, sheathing him in her wet heat, and they both moaned. They stayed in that position for only as long as it took for her to adjust. In what seemed a matter of seconds, she was slowly rotating her hips in circles, biting her lower lip hard, but not enough to draw blood. This went on for some time, and he became easily frustrated.

With force, he flipped their position once more before eagerly thrusting into her. Her nails burrowed into his back as she wrapped her legs around his waist, goading him on. Thrust after thrust, he was granted the sweet serenity of her heat, the sensual music of her moans, and he returned his own in kind.

It only took a few more thrust for them to reach completion, each roaring their climax as only two people with the Voice could. Ulfric manuevered them onto their sides, and they lay breathing for a while, watching each other.

Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Lord Ulfric, would you and Lady Stormblade mind keeping it down?" Jorleif asked from the other side. "While I am sure the people will be glad that you have found someone worthy of your heart, my lord, there's no need to keep all of Skyrim up announcing it in such a vulgar manner."

Ulfric said nothing, but Cleopatra laughed.


End file.
